Lost Love
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: this is my way rite after the fight that Naruto and Sasuke had on the hospital roof. main pairing: SasukeSakura, NejiTenten. other pairings: InoShikmaru, NarutoHinatajust so i don't have to write this in every chap: I DON'T OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi, I'm just writing my own Naruto continuing from Naruto and Sasuke's fight on the hospital roof, it's episode 106 I think, or sumwhere near there. Tell me if I should continue!

"oi, Sasuke" Kakashi said in a low voice, "you weren't planning on killing Naruto were you?"

"…"

Sakura stood there, shaking. She couldn't believe that her 2 best friends had just tried to murder er… do an attempted kill on each other.

_It was because of him… it's all his fault… it's all Sasuke's fault…it's all Naruto's fault too… it's all THEIR fault…_ her inner voice kept repeating.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sakura screamed and clutched her head "I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"

Tears were running down her cheek in a non-stop flow, like a river that was just freed from a dam.

Sakura ran towards the fence and jumped over it. She gave a high-pitched whistle and a loud shriek was heard. Soon, a fiery majestic bird cough coughphoenixcough cough (A/N: XD) swerved gracefully under her.

She landed on its back and whispered something inaudible to it.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi's eye widened "Sakura! No… she couldn't be thinking of doing _that…_ oh kami (A/N: maybe I should've written 'shit' instead…)… this is bad…"

_Sakura!_ Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as 3 other birds, each of them eagle's, joined Sakura's. if his sight proved correct, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were on the 3 eagle's.

"Naruto! Sasuke! We have to catch Sakura NOW!" Kakashi yelled at the 2 boys and started chasing after his only female student.

"hai!"

"oi, Sakura," Tenten spoke up "daijibou?" (sp? I'm not Japanese yet I'm trying to use Japanese terms… god… I am so stupid… oh well :D, oh, btw, I think that means: are you ok? Or: wat's the matter? Rite?)

"I'm fine, but I think you guys won't be… because we're leaving, and I'm not coming back…" Sakura said through clutched teeth.

"No problem, I already told Tsunade-sama! And she let us go because she already knows where we're going" Ino smiled.

"You know, sometimes you _gift_ can be very useful Ino-chan" Hinata smirked. (A/N: omg, I know that ALL the characters are OOC but bear with me!)

"I know, I just _love_ seeing the future!" Ino smiled evily.

"don't forget, you can't see beyond your choices Ino, that's your weakness. But I guess, that's why I have the ability to sense impending danger, no matter what the choice" Tenten sighed "sometimes I wonder if it was a gift for us 4 to be born as elemental angels or if it is a curse…"

"Tenten… you should never bother yourself with such trifle things, that is what Shika-kun has taught me" Ino wagged a finger in front of the weapon mistress's nose.

"Hush, we're almost there… as soon as we get into the clearing, we should be able to calm down, it will take a while for the others to get there… and by that time, we'll be gone… hopefully…" Sakura kept her gaze fixed forward but there was no doubt that there was anger in her voice.

"Oi. Don't go around acting like you're the boss Sakura, I am your eldest sister of all of you ya know" Tenten said in a bored voice.

"jump" Hinata suddenly said as she leaped off her eagle and landed gracefully on the ground.

The three other girls did the same, and soon enough, the clearing was silent. Not a sound was heard. Not even the soft sigh of the wind and the chirping of birds.

"well… I guess somebody fore warned the forest that we were going to come here in a bad and destructive mood?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"E heh heh…" the blonde laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"That doesn't matter, we have to decide quickly who will hold off our team mates and who will set the traps should we fail to delay them" Hinata said in a serious tone.

"I'll set the traps, and don't worry, it won't be fatal, although that would be a good challenge for Neji…" Tenten trailed off.

"ok, so we'll hold them off, afterwards, Tenten, you have to come back for us, then you can help us escape alright?" Ino whispered "it will succeed, oh, and the guys will only get a few major injuries, nothing serious, except for that kodachi that is going to get imbedded in Sasuke's back…"

"Ino the fortune teller strikes again…" Hinata giggled.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh also, I mean, she was with her sisters, her best friends, you could let loose once in a while right?

Tenten immediately hushed them "shh! Something is disturbing the wind…"

Sure enough, the leaves had all started rustling, and soon, Sakura petals floated onto the ground creating a bright pink carpet.

"they're here…" Sakura whispered "all of them… Tenten… setting the traps now would be a good idea…"

"I already did…" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Nani! How could you set the traps if you were just standing there!" Ino whispered loudly.

"I have my ways…" she smirked evilly and started rubbing her hands together like she had a plot to take over the world.

_She's scary…_ Hinata and Ino started to shuffle away from the now crazy chocolate-eyed girl.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice rang throughout the forest.

"Sakura!"

"HINATA!"

"Hinata!"

"**_TENTEN-chan our beautiful flower! Where are yooouuuu!_**"

"Tenten!"

"Inoooooo!"

"Ino you troublesome woman! Where are you!"

"Omg….don't tell me the **entire** hoard came…" Tenten groaned.

Soon, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji appeared from the bushes just ahead of the 4 girls.

"There you are, we thought we'd never find you 4" Kiba said in a relief.

"Oh really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and activated his sharingan "Who are you and what have you done to Sakura?" he growled.

"Baka! She IS Sakura!" Tenten scowled.

"No she isn't. Sakura is always happy, cheerful and has a quick temper, she would've pounded Naruto into the ground by now because of what he's doing" Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the Kyuubi holder. Naruto had somehow gotten his hands on some instant ramen and was slurping it rather noisily.

Everybody sweatdropped at Naruto.

"Nani?" Naruto asked in between mouthfuls.

Neji shook his head and turned to Tenten.

"Why did you just run off like that in the middle of training? You know I hate that"

"Well, I had more important issues to attend to the train" Tenten shrugged.

"ok, now even I'M not sure this is the real Tenten…" Neji crouched down, ready to defend at any time.

"Relax Neji, we're not going to attack you if avoidable" Hinata said coolly.

"Ok, it's either all four of you are someone totally different and poising as Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata or we're going totally insane" Kiba was looking from Hinata to Sakura to Ino to Tenten and back again.

"Then you're going totally insane" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well… that was quick" Tenten coughed "but… I think we'll be leaving now if you don't mind…**_transformation no jutsu halfway_**!"

soon, wings had sprouted on the bun-haired girl's back.

"Catch" she threw a rope to her sisters.

They caught it without batting an eyelash.

"See you guys in the afterlife?" Ino smiled and waved her left hand while she clutched the rope with her right.

"Bye! Thanks for everything! I might visit, but I'm not sure about the others!" Hinata yelled out as she was lifted in the air, courtesy of Tenten taking off.

"…" Sakura's pink hair shaded her eyes so her expression was unreadable.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran a few steps up and looked directly at her.

"SAKURA-CHHAAANNNN!" Naruto cupped his mouth and yelled.

The mentioned girl looked up, her eyes clouded.

"goodbye Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun…" her whisper drifted to them as soon as she disappeared from sight.

"Neji! We have to get Tenten back! They went that wa-" Lee turned to where Neji was SUPPOSEDLY standing only to find dust. It seemed that he had ran after them.

With Neji…

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _Neji was silently cursing himself in his head as he ran as fast and lightly as he could to the direction that his female teammate had went.

"NEJIII!" a voice behind him called.

The Byakugan user turned around and saw that all of his friends were also with him.

"We can't catch them this way, we have to have a strategy" Shikamaru stated the obvious.

"Wow, great going there Sherlock" Kiba rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru scowled, but soon, it was replaced by a look of shock.

"No! don't go any further! There are traps! OH SHIT! SASUKE! DUCK!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke turned around only to shut his eyes and cry out in pain, it looked like a kodachi, courtesy of the weaponmistress, had embedded itself in his back, it was pretty deep, but not fatal.

Neji now had a VERY pissed look on his face "Goddammit…"

"Come on Neji! We can't catch up to them now! They're too far away! We'll get Tsunade-sama to let us go after them!" Lee said as he hoisted Sasuke over his shoulder "plus, we need to get Sasuke-san to a medic quick! He's losing quite a bit of blood…"

Neji nodded reluctantly, his teammate did have a point, and besides, he would have time to form a plan to get Tenten and the others back.

The guys started their way back to Konoha. Just before Sasuke lost consciousness, he cursed himself because he had let his only love get away…

A/N: well? How is it? I'm srry if it was crappy, I have a fever rite now and every time I try to think, I get a brain-splitting headache, and the noise of my keyboard from my typing isn't really helping either… anywayz, b4 I faint, plez R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm writing as many chapters today as possible so don't blame me if they're like what… 1 page long? I'm trying to update 8 stories here! Give me a break!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Sooooo… where exactly are we gonna go?" Tenten asked in a rather conversational tone.

"North" Was Ino's immediate reply.

"And what exactly are we going to do in the north…?" Tenten kept going.

"Train in the snowy conditions"

"And you expect us to even make it there when we have no food, no money and no clothes by…?"

"In about 15 minutes, we'll come across a wealthy merchant in trouble and we'll help him, he'll pay us generously when we help him reach his destination and he'll pay us, not to mention give us a ride"

"You and your damn ability…" Tenten scowled.

"It's not my fault I was born perfect" Ino batted her eyelashes and fixed her hair.

Sakura laughed for the first time that day when Tenten threw a bunch of weapons towards the blonde.

"Mou Tenten-san! Don't hurt Ino-san that much! We still need her!" Hinata smiled.

"She's pissin me off so much…" Tenten was using her kunai as a stress reliever.

"Here" Sakura handed her a Sasuke dummy and Tenten started to beat the heck outta it (Don't kill me Sasuke fans! Although I'm one of you myself… but a first and foremost Neji fan!)

When Tenten was calm and collected once again the Sasuke dummy was well… impaled… pretty badly at that too…

Hinata sweat dropped when she saw how peaceful Tenten looked compared to the dummy.

Sakura kept looking straight, her emerald eyes soon caught sight of movement.

"There! I'm going to guess that that's the merchant you were talking about Ino?" Sakura directed her transport down towards the moving black dot in the huge landscape.

"AAAHHH!" a plump middle-aged man ran as fast as he could away from the bandits that were yelling at him and chasing him with knives brandished.

"Soushouryuu!" Tenten cried in mid air as she jumped.

A storm of metal came crashing down on the poor unsuspecting bandits. about ¼ of the thieves fell dead.

"KKYAAA!" Sakura landed on the floor with a soft 'thud' and started to punch the hell out of the people around her.

"Holy fuc-" Tenten dodged Sakura's fist, "What the hell! I'm on your side!"

"My bad!"

Hinata stood in the center of a bunch of thugs.

"Byakugan!" veins popped from near her eyes and she got down low and into a fighting stance.

Being the stupid people they were, they charged headfirst at Hinata. The result being, as you already know, all of their chakra veins (I think they're called tenken's, correct me if I'm wrong) closed which means they fall dead.

Ino on the other hand, was having a grand time of making people strangle themselves.

Currently, she was protecting the merchant and was using her family jutsu over and over, torturing anyone who came too close for her liking.

"Ino! Don't play around! Get rid of them as fast as you can!" Sakura yelled over the fighting.

"Oh FINE. Party pooper…" Ino muttered. She took out her kunai's and ran directly into the crowd, killing every 'enemy' she saw.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tenten yelled as she blocked Ino's kunai.

"Oops… sorry"

"Yeah you'd better be!"

"Look out behind you!" Ino pointed.

Tenten dodged to the left and missed Hinata's Jyuuken.

"WTF! WHY IS EVERONE TRYING TO HURT ME?!?!?!" The weapon mistress screamed.

"Because you're the enemy!" the bandits screamed back.

"I meant my own team!"

"WE SAID SORRY! JEEZ!" Hinata, Ino and Sakura screamed back.

"OH THAT'S IT, ALL OF YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING DOWN!" Tenten took out a HUGE sword and glared menacingly at the thugs.

"HOLY SHIT RUN!!!!" they screamed and fled.

When Sakura could no longer feel the presence of any more people other than themselves, she sighed.

"Are you okay mister?" She asked kindly to the cowering man.

"Y-yes! I think so… thank you very much for helping me!" he stuttered back.

"I don't think those thieves will cause you any more problems, but just to be safe, we'll help you get to your destination, may I ask where exactly are you headed?" Hinata bowed politely.

"Thunder country"

"Oh ok, I guess we'll travel with you then! I hope you don't have a problem about that!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"Ano… Forehead girl… we have bigger issues here…" Ino pointed to the bun haired girl who was now cutting down trees at an alarming rate.

"Tenten! Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"STUPID, GODDAMN, DUMBASS, GAY PIECE OF SHIT!" Tenten was having a BAD day. (I can't help but make Tenten OOC lol, she's my fav char and I like to make her like me… a person that needs anger management)

Hinata laughed nervously and turned back to the merchant, "Don't mind her, she's a very social able person so I think we'll get along just fine!"

"I hope so… by the way, my name is Raisuke" the merchant smiled and face faulted.

Sakura, taking a break from preventing Tenten from cutting down the entire forest, came over and bowed, "I hope we will be able to help you"

"Hai! I hope so too, now let's get going shall we?"

"Sure thing" Ino started walking behind Raisuke, keeping an eye out for enemies, "Hey billboard brow! Go get Tenten would ya? I don't feel like getting stabbed today"

Sakura sighed and went towards the frustrated weaponmistress.

"Maa maa Tenten-san… I think we should go now…" the pink haired kunouchi approached cautiously.

Tenten's screams of irritation echoed throughout the forest.

A/N: okay, crappy ending, I know, now leave me in peace and let me write more chapters.


End file.
